


lavender sea

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Dominant/submissive themes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: maid!Maru and master!Ueda.





	lavender sea

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for the nye anonymeme 2011.

Nakamaru should know better than to make a bet with Ueda, but even after all of these years, he hasn’t learned his lesson.

“There’s a spot on this window, Yuichi,” Ueda says calmly as he examines the glass pane. His glasses slip down his nose and his hair is pulled back, making him look much older than his twenty-seven years even if his face is still as youthful as ever.

Nakamaru exhales bitterly as he snatches the Windex and scrubs the spot, then turns toward Ueda with a youthful defiance that contradicts his own twenty-seven years. “Is that better, _Master_?”

Something flashes in Ueda’s eyes, but he remains unmoving as he stares back at Nakamaru. “If you don’t want to fulfill the terms, you shouldn’t make the bet.”

“It was just a stupid bet,” Nakamaru argues, long past the point of rationality after cleaning Ueda’s penthouse all day. “Being a maid does not equal being your slave.”

“Oh, Yuichi,” Ueda says with a deep chuckle. “If you were my slave, this would be a much different situation.”

Nakamaru twitches, but Ueda laughs outright and the tension is broken, leaving Nakamaru feeling both relieved and disappointed for reasons he doesn’t quite understand.

“A maid cleans,” Ueda goes on, gesturing to the large study of bookcases and other surfaces with layers of dust. “If you’re not going to clean my house, you’ll have to clean something else in order to fulfill the terms.”

Nakamaru thinks about this. “Like your dogs?”

“You’re not touching my dogs,” Ueda says firmly. “I just had them groomed, anyway.”

“Then…” Nakamaru shakes his head, looking helplessly at Ueda. “Your car?”

Contrary to his reputation, Ueda isn’t often devious. He usually lurks in the background while the others are more blatant with their wickedness, particularly Kame, but Nakamaru thinks that just makes Ueda better at it.

“Me,” Ueda offers, his voice strong and even without any hint of suggestion. “You can clean me.”

Nakamaru swallows and it’s probably visible, but Ueda’s expression doesn’t waver. From a logical standpoint, pampering Ueda is much preferable over dusting rows and rows of bookshelves, even if Nakamaru doesn’t have much logic left in his mind that is suddenly preoccupied with wet, naked Ueda. Particularly _touching_ wet, naked Ueda to bathe him.

“Fine,” he agrees, and Ueda would be deaf if he didn’t hear Nakamaru’s heart thumping in his chest.

All Ueda does is nod, casually, pulling his glasses off to rub the glass with the tail of his shirt as he jerks his head towards the hallway. “You know where the bathroom is. I like it hot.”

Those words mull over in Nakamaru’s brain as he miraculously manages to walk in a straight line in the right direction, repeating like a mantra as each indication of it drips with more and more innuendo. He’s mortified to realize that he’s half hard before he even turns on the water, ignoring it in hopes that it will go away as he adjusts it to what he hopes is the adequate temperature and squirts in some bath oil for effect.

“Lavender, how apt,” Ueda drawls from the doorway, his eyes slipping shut as he inhales deeply and stands straight. “Reminds me of you.”

The trip that seems so long ago pushes its way to the front of Nakamaru’s memory – it had been a pleasant vacation, just he and Ueda, the two oldest spending some quality time away from the chaos. _We’ll always have the Lavender Fields_ , Ueda had joked when things got rough with the group. Over the years, it became a calming thought for both.

It’s calming now, lightening Nakamaru’s tension as he tests the water and shuts off the taps. It’s one of those circular jacuzzi tubs, with water pouring out of the jets to fill up faster, which Nakamaru is grateful for because the sooner it’s ready, the sooner the awkward part can be over and Ueda’s body can be mostly hidden by the bubbles.

Quite a genius plan, if he does say so himself.

“The level of the steam rising looks perfect, Yuichi, good job.”

Nakamaru feels warm at being praised, even if it seems a little weird to crave his friend’s approval. He tells himself it’s purely to uphold his part of the bet, which makes him feel better.

Until Ueda speaks again. “Now come undress me.”

A beat, then two, and Nakamaru finally blinks. “Eh?”

“You would take the books off the shelves before you dust them, right?” Ueda explains. “I don’t see why now is any different.”

He’s out of his mind. He’s testing him. He’s doing a plethora of other unlikely things that Nakamaru forces himself to make sense of as his feet move on their own until he’s standing before him. Despite being older and taller, Nakamaru lacks any and all dominance in this pair, rushing to slip the buttons of Ueda’s shirt through their respective holes with his fingers like his control is not entirely his.

It _is_ , though, because of the craving. He _wants_ to follow Ueda’s directions; he _wants_ to do well so Ueda will praise him. Perhaps even reward him – Nakamaru shivers at the thought of what a reward in this situation would entail.

“What are you thinking about?” Ueda asks, his voice soft as he stares hard at Nakamaru’s face.

Undressing him seems like the background action, taking second place to his unreadable eyes even as Nakamaru finishes with the buttons and pushes the fabric off of his bare shoulders. Ueda’s chest shines in the light, but all Nakamaru sees is that look, boring deep inside him like he can see his soul and all of his secrets through his eyes.

“I’m nervous,” Nakamaru admits.

“Naturally,” Ueda responds, and Nakamaru almost laughs. “It’ll be okay, though. It’s just me.”

Nakamaru nods, but his hands still shake as they rest on Ueda’s belt. He jumps when Ueda reaches for him, a light cup of his jaw, and Nakamaru relaxes considerably as he leans into the touch. It’s easier to unbuckle his belt with Ueda’s fingers on his cheek, stroking his skin and pulling a deep breath from his lungs as he pops open the button and lowers the zipper on Ueda’s slacks.

“You’re doing well,” Ueda says, his voice growing deeper the quieter it gets, and now his fingers are on Nakamaru’s hairline. “Almost done.”

Nakamaru seeks out the soft caress like a cat, the action diluting his senses enough to drop to the floor and bring Ueda’s pants with him. He reaches for Ueda’s briefs and looks up, seeing the way Ueda hisses and bites down on his bottom lip in a rare lack of control as the last of his clothing is removed.

He’s hard. So is Nakamaru, but it’s not in his face, curving in a perfect arc as it sticks out from a dark nest of hair. Nakamaru pretends not to see it, his own lips moving in his anxious habit as Ueda’s hand lingers on his head.

“Bath,” Ueda declares, followed by a rush of air that sucks in his gut as it’s forced out.

Nakamaru scrambles to his feet and guides Ueda to the tub, being careful to keep him from getting caught on the pile of clothes on the floor as they make their way across. Ueda groans as he’s lowered into the water, a low, rumbling sound that goes straight down Nakamaru’s spine and between his legs as he kneels down next to the tub.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to wash me if you were in here too?” Ueda asks, his innocent tone completely contrasting his intentions as he lifts a soapy arm to touch Nakamaru’s face again.

It’s warm and wet, bubbles trailing down his cheek, but his skin burns more from the shame of wanting it. His own pants are comfortable and stretchy but his erection still feels strained within them, and it takes a lot of effort not to brace his hands on the edge of the tub and rub himself against the porcelain.

“You don’t have to,” Ueda goes on when Nakamaru doesn’t answer. “That’s not part of the bet. I just thought it might be easier for you.”

“Yeah, I’ll…” Nakamaru starts, tripping over his words as he forces away visions of feeling Ueda’s naked body against his. “I’ll just stay here.”

“The shirt, at least,” Ueda goes on. “It will get soaked otherwise.”

Nakamaru can do that. He spent the first half of his career without a shirt – it takes no thought to pull it over his head and fling it over by Ueda’s clothes. He didn’t count on the porcelain being cold, though, and bumping against it is enough to harden his nipples and make him even more aroused.

He does Ueda’s hair first, because that’s easy. They’ve bathed together before, although Nakamaru always insisted on wearing a towel around his waist in the hot springs. The others made fun of him for it, but he didn’t care. He also wasn’t as bothered by their own nudity, even if right now has nothing to do with annoyance and everything to do with being _hot_ and bothered.

“Mm, that feels good, Yuichi,” Ueda croons, leaning his head back into Nakamaru’s strong fingers. Nakamaru presses harder, kneading Ueda’s scalp until the other is groaning with each breath and driving Nakamaru crazy.

“Stay back,” is all Nakamaru says, blocking Ueda’s forehead with his hand as he brings up the detachable spray to wash out the shampoo. The process is a little different with the conditioner, the substance more slick and creating a more sensual touch as Nakamaru works it into Ueda’s hair.

He takes his time with this step, even though he knows he can’t hold off the inevitable forever. Maybe it would be easier if he got in with him – there’s no doubt in his mind what would happen, but that’s starting to seem like a better option than kneeling on the hard tile floor and being frustrated.

It’s too shameful to mention, though, and Ueda doesn’t ask again. After reluctantly rinsing out the conditioner, Nakamaru grabs the soap and a fresh washcloth and starts in on Ueda’s back, distracting him with an impromptu massage. This was a good idea in Nakamaru’s head, but Ueda’s resulting noises make matters worse, even if they’re barely audible and so deep that Nakamaru feels more than hears them.

It’s more arousing that way. Nakamaru’s biting his lip not to give himself away, feeling stimulated despite being untouched. The mere act of touching Ueda is turning him on, particularly when he dips his hands in the water to ‘wash’ Ueda’s lower back and sides.

“Turn around,” Nakamaru says, and he’s surprised at the tone of his own voice.

“No,” Ueda replies. “Reach around me.”

Ueda leans back against the edge of the tub and it’s not difficult for Nakamaru to slide his arms down his chest, but it puts him in an awkward position with Ueda’s head next to his and the front of his body pressed flush against the outside of the tub. His hips automatically rock to get friction and he chokes on his next breath, which is not at all subtle and Ueda’s nose rubs against his cheek.

Hot air breathes along his jaw and he tries to ignore it, concentrating on washing Ueda’s chest and abs that don’t seem to make it much better because it only leads to the erection that’s partially visible through the water. Probably because Nakamaru is looking for it.

Then Ueda’s mouth is on his jaw and he humps the tub again, letting out a harsh exhale followed by a faint moan as Ueda doesn’t stop and continues back towards his ear.

“Get in,” Ueda whispers, and _now_ his words are promising.

It’s not graceful by any means, how Nakamaru yanks his hands out of the water so fast that it splashes everywhere and ends up with water spots on his pants as he carelessly shoves off the rest of his clothes, but Ueda grabs for him and pulls him in and they’re kissing, mouths sliding together like they’ve done this for years. A wave of water flows over the edge of the tub as Nakamaru crashes on top of him, fitting perfectly between his legs and squeaking into his mouth as their cocks bump together.

“Fuck,” Ueda swears, the syllables tingling Nakamaru’s lips as he places both hands firmly on Nakamaru’s hips, clamping his legs around him. “I want you, Yuichi.”

Nakamaru can’t answer verbally because of the tongue in his mouth, which isn’t unwelcome by any means as Nakamaru kisses him harder and gives a sharp, pointed rock of his hips. Ueda chuckles knowingly and rubs his fingers along the flesh of Nakamaru’s ass, pushing him closer and spreading his legs to feel more.

Ueda doesn’t need to moan to show his appreciation, his harsh breathing and the way his body rocks up against Nakamaru’s enough to convey his desperation. Nakamaru’s surprised at the turn of events, but it feels natural to be the one to control the speed and grind down against him, rubbing their cocks together as they gasp into each other’s mouths.

It’s the strangest feeling, Ueda hard against him, the oils in the water making it easier to slide together as Nakamaru’s breaths turn into grunts and he considers Ueda’s words. All things considered, Ueda is being quite submissive now, legs wrapped around him as he bounces with the force of Nakamaru’s hip rolls. It wouldn’t be difficult to scoot down a bit, probe him open with his fingers and push inside, sending even more waves over the edge of the tub as he fucks him right there in the tub.

Then again, it would be just as easy for Ueda to straighten his legs and make Nakamaru straddle his lap, working his own fingers inside him to stretch him enough to ride. He groans into Ueda’s mouth as he compares his options, both of which are appealing right now because this isn’t enough.

“What are you thinking about?” Ueda asks again, a hint of amusement in his voice as he detaches one hand from Nakamaru’s ass and trails it around his waist, dragging a lone fingertip up the length of his cock.

Nakamaru moans outright, thrusting harder against nothing. “Fucking you.”

“Mm,” Ueda replies. “That would be nice. But I didn’t lose the bet.”

“Wh-whichever,” Nakamaru sputters. “I don’t care about the specifics, Tatsu.”

Instead of answering, Ueda closes his hand around them both and squeezes, stroking from base to tip and back again, and Nakamaru can’t stop his natural instinct to push through it, fucking the funnel of Ueda’s hand like he’s mating in the wild and tearing his mouth away from Ueda’s to bury his face into his neck.

“Tatsu,” Nakamaru pants, sucking along the skin because it’s there. He uses his teeth a bit and hears Ueda suck in his air. “Ah, I’m gonna come.”

“Me too,” Ueda replies breathlessly, tightening the hand that remains on Nakamaru’s ass as he rubs the heads of their cocks together. Nakamaru shudders on top of him and they both twitch in his hand, releasing and softening as the water relaxes along with the pair of them.

Nakamaru feels completely boneless, but he manages to lift his head enough to find Ueda’s mouth, kissing him lazily as Ueda’s belated groan of relief dies on his tongue. It feels like forever before they pull away, but the water’s still warm and it’s worth opening his eyes to see the sated tint of Ueda’s face, his heavy-lidded eyes and kiss-swollen lips.

“You got the water dirty,” Ueda points out, but there’s mischief in his eyes. “Now we have to start all over again.”

Nakamaru is looking forward to it.


End file.
